


give my hormones a little break (and my heart)

by one_w8



Series: Homework - Wenrene [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Lesbian, Red Velvet, also i didnt use wendys and irenes real name, because i felt like their stage names sounded better idk, kai and sehun are wendys brothers and theyre about seven years old, oh yeah, smut if you squint, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_w8/pseuds/one_w8
Summary: Irene agreed to help Wendy with her homework, but she didn't agree to sit on her lap and have Wendy leave trails of kisses all over neck.





	give my hormones a little break (and my heart)

"C'mon Irene, just today! Please." Irene gave Wendy a look, a look that was hardly ever given. Wendy and Irene were just acquaintances, that's all. They had a couple of classes together, one of them that consisted of Chemistry Honors, which was hell for either who took that class.

"Just look for the answers on the group chat," Irene murmured, her glasses fixed on her nose, balancing right above her eyes.

"I want to learn! I always copy all the homework but fail all the tests. I'm passing with a C." Wendy's pout was cute, but not cute enough to convince Irene.

"No."

"Just help me-"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Irene gave her a death glare, if looks could kill. "I have better things to do than helping some lousy cheerleader with her homework."

Wendy rolled her eyes but the smirk on her face was evident. "But I'm your favorite lousy cheerleader!"

Irene signed, she looked straight into Wendy's soft features, noticed how her hair wasn't curled today, how it was straight and flat. Her bangs covering her eyebrows. How her cheerleading uniform fit her in all the right places. "Okay fine.. But you're supplying the snacks!"

Wendy clapped her hands together and leaned over to press a small kiss on Irene's cheek. "Thanks unnie."

If Irene said she was glad Wendy had finally walked out of the library and left her alone for the rest of lunch, she would be lying because as soon as Wendy left, she couldn't help but miss the younger's warmth.

She tried to go back to reading her book, but scenarios of spending the day with Wendy kept flashing through Irene's mind.

She let her head fall on the desk, let out a groan and tugged onto her book. "What is happening to me?"

It was finally the end of sixth period, and Irene could honestly say she wasn't ready to be kidnapped by Wendy. It's not that she didn't like the younger, she just made her too nervous. Sometimes Irene didn't know what to say, was stuck between words and awkward smiles. But other times, Wendy would blabber to her about her day, about how the freshmen cheerleaders were annoying and were always applying lipstick, about how her boyfriend was a jerk and the only reason she was with him was because that's what everyone expected.

No one expected the cutest cheerleader to go out with the quiet library girl, they expected her to go out with their football's team quarterback, or the baseball captain. And Wendy liked to live up to expectations, she also liked to whine about them.

Her thoughts were blocked when she received a message from Wendy.

 **_from lousy cheerleader_ **  
_wait for me by the parking lot babe_

Irene felt her cheeks get hot, then caused her to rolled her eyes. She stuffed her phone back into her back pocket, and made her way to parking lot.

She waited for about two minutes before she saw Wendy walking out of the GYM area. Wendy smiled, the smile that your girlfriend would give you after she made you wait a while.

"Sorry I made you wait, I had to get my uniform from the girl's locker."

Irene waved her hand as if it wasn't a big deal, to made it seem like she didn't care that Wendy would sometimes act like her girlfriend.

They got into Wendy's mustang, throwing their backpacks into the backseat.

"My house or your house?" Wendy asked while starting up the car. Irene was about to answer but she was distracted by a beautiful site, Wendy's bare golden thighs. They were bare most of the time, since she wore her cheer uniform a lot, but this time; Irene got a good look at those smooth legs.

"Hello, earth to Irene." Wendy said, giggling.

"Sorry, um. My mom's home so your house."

"Good choice," Wendy had started driving. She fixed her sunglasses above her nose. There wasn't a smile on her face when she said, "my parents are never home."

The drive to Wendy's house was a bit long since she lived on the richer side of the city. That's why all the spoiled little rich kids owned cars, because they had to drive 30 minutes everyday.

When they opened the door to her house, they were met with loud screaming provoking Irene to jump and hide behind Wendy.

Wendy groaned knowing it was her two younger brothers running around.

"Aishh! Don't you two got after school programs!?" Wendy screamed, walking over to them and grabbing them by the ears.

"Ouch ouch. Noona! Let go!" Sehun, the youngest said, whilst the middle one Jongin just kicked Wendy.

"Ouch! you fucki-"

"Hey!"

Wendy and her brothers turn to look at Irene, surprised that she had interrupted their little fight.

"Can't we just go up to your room?" Irene said, fiddling with her fingers, and resting her weight on one leg.

Wendy smiled, letting go of her brothers' ears and walking over to Irene.

"Yeah babe lets go." She grabs hold of Irene's hand and starts taking her up the stairs. "You remember my room right?"

"How can I? It's probably bigger than my own house."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerate."

"I just don't get how to construct a mass conserved chart." Wendy groans, she had changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt while Irene was still in her black skirt and button up sky blue blouse.

"Well do you know how to balance a chemical equation?" Irene asks, she feels a headache coming. They've been at this for 45 minutes, her trying to explain Wendy about molar mass while Wendy just decides to ignore her.

"A chemical what?"

"A chemical equation. The symbolic version of a chemical reaction?" Irene raises her eyebrows, waiting for a response.

Wendy groans for like the fiftieth time that day. She lets her head fall back. She was sitting on the rolling chair by her desk while Irene sat across from her on her bed. "Can we take a break?"

"I thought you needed help with your homework, not breaks."

Wendy throws her a look but then sighs and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm stupid."

Irene is taking back by the sudden response. She signs and gets the chemistry book off her lap, placing it on Wendy's bed.

"You're not stupid, Wendy."

"Well I can't understand a word in that class."

"Doesn't mean you're stupid, you're smart in other ways." Irene says, she had stood up from the bed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah? Like how?"

"Well you're smart in sports, in being a leader. Things I definitely can't comprehend."

"That just takes practice." Wendy's voice is low, filled with hopeless sadness and annoyance.

"So does constructing a mass conserved chart. Everything takes practice."

Wendy opens her eyes, she smiles warmly at Irene who's standing over her.

"Come," Wendy says, patting her lap.  

"What?" Irene takes a couple of steps back, suddenly flustered. "No!"

Wendy laughs but doesn't stop patting her lap. "C'mon, I just want to hug you."

"Why do I have to sit on your lap?!"

"Because I'm too lazy to stand up." She grins, and grabs Irene's arm, pulling her closer. "Just for a little while."

Irene sighs, she debates whether she should run away or give Wendy what she wanted.

"Fine." Irene says, taking careful steps. "Just for a little while."

Wendy smiles, and pulls her closer. Irene takes a deep breath before placing both of her legs on either side of the chair, before sinking down into Wendy's lap.

Wendy doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Irene's slim waist, smiling into her chest.

Irene is left in shock, just stares down at the younger's head buried in her chest.

"You know," Wendy says, looking up at Irene. "I'm really thankful for you being here, helping me when you could be doing something way better."

Irene smiles, and wraps her arms around Wendy's neck. "I know."

Wendy's arms tighten around the older's waist. "You're so pretty, Unnie. So pretty."

Irene laughs at the sudden confession. "Yeah right."

"What? You don't think you're pretty?"

"Not really."

"Irene," She opens her eyes to look down at Wendy, and feels her heart do something gross. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Irene feels her face get red, and she turns to look at somewhere else, anywhere else except Wendy, at the frame family photos she has all over room, at the trophies placed on top of Wendy's desk, at the stuffed animals scattered around her bed, at the drawers where Wendy keeps her clothes in.

"Thank you."

Irene gasps when she feels a wet muscle lick her neck.

"Wendy!"

"What?" Wendy looks up innocently, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to get off." Irene makes a move to leave Wendy's lap but is stopped when the arms around her waist tightens.

"N-no!"

Irene looks at her, looks at Wendy's dark orbs, at how her bottom lip is in between her teeth, at how sharp her jawline is.

"Just a little while, please."

Irene sighs but then she shakes her head and gets comfortable in Wendy's lap again. She feels Wendy's tongue lick just below her earlobe, provoking a slight moan out of her.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." Wendy whispers, before planting her lips on Irene's neck, sucking the slight flesh.

Irene whimpers, her lipstick between her teeth, trying to stop any future moans. Her eyes widen when Wendy's hand lifts up her skirt, grabbing the bare round gloves with her hands.

"I love your ass so fucking much."

Irene doesn't hold back the moan this time, she lets her head fall back, lips wide opened for the noises she's producing.

"Fuck, I bet you want it too-"

"Wendy! Open up! We're hungry!"

Wendy groans for like fiftieth time today, her head falling on Irene's shoulder. Both of their chests are raising up and down. Her hands are still holding onto Irene's soft ass, while Irene's hands are still wrapped around her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes the tags say everything lol


End file.
